


Amative

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Fingering, First Time, Football player Eren, Gay Sex, Hickies, Kissing, Levi in a skirt, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Panties, Seme Eren, Sports, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi, cheerleader Levi, cliche highschool stereotype, deal with it or fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren and Levi had been dating for a few years, but Eren wasn't able to convince Levi to give him his virginity. Until Levi decides to give in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful, just awful. It's rushed, I can't write smut, it's the cliche highschool cheerleader and football player thing, and it has no real plot. Levi is somewhat characterized as a female but whatever. But I was bored so I wrote it anyways. I hope you somehow enjoy this piece of crap. (I also just needed to write cheerleader Levi hehe)

  
"If you win the championship game tomorrow night, I'll give you my virginity," the small raven stood on his tip toes, and whispered into his tall boyfriend's ear.

This peaked Eren's interest. The brunet and Levi had been dating since the beginning of high school, but Eren had never been able to convince the small boy to have sex with him. The two had met at a house party, and it just worked. Seeing as Eren was the newly chosen quarterback for Rose-Maria High's football team and Levi was the captain of the cheerleading team, they were a perfect fit.

Even though the team was playing one of the best teams besides themselves, Eren soon felt his team HAD to win the championship game. If they didn't, who knew how long it would take for Levi to give in to losing his virginity? Eren didn't know the answer to that, but he knew he was going to win.

* * *

 

After a long, hard, battle against Shiganshina High, Rose-Maria High took the winning title of the championship game.

Eren couldn't lie, seeing Levi in his short skirt and crop top, with his Pom Poms, cheering on the sidelines, was definitely a performance booster. Along with the private promise, Eren was able to push through the game. Once the celebration with the team was finished and he had taken a shower, the brunet met with his little cheerleader.

"I'm so proud of you, Eren!" Levi shouted, jumping into his boyfriends arms and placing a congratulatory kiss on his lips.

"Thanks for cheering us on, babe," the taller said, wrapping a strong arm around Levi's thin waist, and leading him to his 1988 Dodge pickup truck in the back parking lot. Opening up the passenger seat door and helping the raven in, the taller shut the door and walked around to throw his gear into the back of the truck, then got in on the drivers side.

Once he was in, Eren didn't waste any time in making a move. He leaned over to Levi, lightly grabbed his face and turned it towards him to kiss the other boy. Before he could continue, he was stopped by a small hand pushing at his chest.

"We're not doing this in here, dumbass. Let's go to your house, it'll he's lot more comfortable."

Eren complied with a laugh, put the keys in the ignition, and drove through the city to his house.

* * *

 

Once they arrived, the brunet pulled into the empty driveway. That meant his parents weren't home. Score.

The couple exited the truck and Levi scurried ahead of Eren and into the large house. Eren followed close behind the raven and shut the door behind him. When he turned around Levi was already headed up the spiral stairs to Eren's bedroom. The later couldn't help but look up Levi's skirt when he was following him upstairs.

Were those panties he saw?

They soon reached a Eren's bedroom at the end of the dark hallway and Levi took a seat on his soft bed, with his legs crossed. The taller closed the door and locked it. He slowly walked over to his bed and took a seat beside his boyfriend, who was staring out the window at the other side of the room. Was he beginning to regret his promise? Giving his virginity away was definitely a scary thing for him, he was finally going to show his most vulnerable side to Eren. This was something he was going to give and never get back. Was he scared? Probably. Eren should probably comfort him.

"Are you scared, baby?"

"A little."

The brunet grabbed ahold of the ravens cheek and turned his head toward him, to look him in his beautiful eyes. He leaned his face in to Levi's and attached his lips to the others soft, petal like, lips. It was just an innocent and sweet kiss, nothing intense. After they parted, Eren spoke.

"You don't need to be. I'm gonna treat you so well. I'll be gentle with you, alright?" He said softly." He said softly.

Levi nodded. He wasn't expecting Eren to be extremely rough with him, but he couldn't help but feel that his boyfriend didn't think this was as special as he thought. But hearing that from Eren was still somewhat reassuring. Still, the dark part of his mind thought that Eren was only in for this so that he could say he fucked Levi, to gain even more popularity than he already had in their school. But he shooed that part of his thoughts aside. Eren wasn't really like that, he loved him.

Levi was soon gently coaxed to lay on his back on the bed, and Eren began kissing him again, the smaller opened his mouth for the other boy, and Eren slipped his warm tongue inside. This wasn't their first make out session. Oh no, they had done that a lot. Most of the time in the brunet's truck or in the cafeteria during lunch. But this kiss had more meaning to it.

Soon the larger boy was making his way down Levi's neck, leaving pink bruises all over it. If Levi's mother had an issue again with the marks on her son's neck, they would deal with it. While Eren was attacking his neck with his mouth, he slowly moved his hand down Levi's stomach and under his skirt to touch his hardened cock under his panties.

Those were panties that Eren saw earlier. Lace panties.

He gave the cock a gentle squeeze and cherished the soft moans that were already coming out of Levi's mouth. He then moved his hand further down to his perineum and began rubbing his fingers against it, stimulating him. He noticed Levi's cheeks were beginning to flush, and his body was also heating up, along with his moans increasing in volume. Taking that as an 'I'm good, keep going' from the smaller, he moved his fingers down to Levi's small hole.

Levi flinched, not expecting that to happen so fast, but he was okay with it. He was totally trying to hold back his soft cries because he felt they were embarrassing. He felt Eren rub his fingers in circles against his hole, and he couldn't hold back.

"Eren! Oh my god.."

"You sound so pretty, Levi" Eren said, into his ear.

Before he continued, he pulled his hand out of Levi's panties and reached into his nightstand drawer for some lube and a condom. He then grabbed ahold of Levi's knees that were adorned in white thigh high socks that were apart of the cheer uniform, pulled off the lace panties, and spread Levi's legs wide.

The latter looked terrified.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay," Eren reassured him with a hand rubbing his leg, "I'm gonna stretch you out nice, and you'll feel great."

Once he saw Levi relax, Eren poured a generous amount of lube on two fingers and placed them on Levi's asshole. He slowly pushed one finger in to stretch him out. But he realized that Levi's ass must have been recently stretched out.

"Did-did you, already stretch yourself, Levi?"

Apparently it was possible for Levi's blush to get darker.

"I've been getting ready for this for awhile," he admitted, "I heard it'd be less painful if I did."

Eren continued moving his index finger around inside Levi, now that he knew he was already quite loose, he didn't need to stretch him as much as expected. But he still wanted to get the raven relaxed and ready for something else. The dominant boy decided he could add another finger, and there was still room for more, though listening to Levi's cries just made him want to fuck him and make him scream instead.

When Eren struck his prostate, a sinful shout that turned into a stretched out moan fell from Levi's lips. It felt so sensational having his prostate rubbed, and the moans falling out of his mouth aroused Eren.

The brunet decided that the raven was stretched enough for his cock. He couldn't wait any longer, his own cock was becoming hard and painful, he needed release. He removed his fingers from Levi, and stood up to unbutton his pants them took them off, leaving them abandoned on the floor with Levi's panties.

When he turned around to join his boyfriend on the bed, Levi was removing his crop top leaving him in just his mini skirt and socks.

The raven laid back on the bed again and he was eyeing his boyfriends large cock. This also wasn't the first time he saw it. He had given Eren a few blowjobs before, most of them occurred in his truck as well. Even though he's had it in his mouth before, Levi was still petrified. It was going in a totally different place this time, and he wouldn't be the one in control. All he control would be given to Eren. It's not that he didn't trust him, he was just nervous. His cock was above average size after all, and it was still most likely going to be a tight fit.

Levi was pulled out of his thoughts by the brunet, "spread your legs," he complied, spreading them as wide as he could.

The dominant male grabbed the condom off the edge of the bed and ripped the foil open, and pushed the condom on his member, which was dripping with pre-cum. He grunted when the tight plastic covered him, and he grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up his cock for use.

He lined himself up with Levi and placed his arms above Levi's head, leaning overtop of him, "you're gonna be okay, Levi," he whispered in his ear, moving to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

When Levi didn't say anything, he began slowly sinking inside his ass. Levi moved to wrap his arms around Eren's neck and his legs around his waist.

"It hurts. But it feels so good." Levi whimpered, with his eyes rolling back and his thin eyebrows pinching together.

Eren continued to push inside Levi, until his entire length was buried. He waited a bit until the small male was used to the feeling of a dick inside him. Levi wasn't freaking out so Eren took that as a sign to begin moving. He couldn't wait any longer to ravage his boy, he'd been waiting way to long to be inside him. With Levi always strutting around and flaunting his firm ass in that short skirt, cheering his team on at every game, he's surprised he was able to wait this long. All of his friends had been mocking him for not getting his hands on Levi, but now he has.

Eren started off by thrusting slowly in towards Levi's spread legs. Levi clutched his shoulders tightly with his eyes squeezed shut, it was painful but not painful enough that he wasn't enjoying it. The brunet kept pushing himself in Levi and began thrusting even faster, not showing any mercy on the small raven.

"Ohh, shiit, Eren-n, it feels, soo fucking good!"

Levi tightened around the thick cock inside his warm ass. Eren licked and sucked at Levi's neck, and angled his hips so that he was hitting Levi's prostate again. He knew he found it once the boy wailed very loud. The wailing just continued when the brunet repeatedly rammed into his prostate. He was relentless. He wouldn't give up until he had Levi seeing stars for the first time. Eren shoved Levi's skirt up towards his stomach and grabbed ahold of his cock, to pump it quick and fast while he fucked hard into him.

"Cum, Levi. Cum, baby."

"Oh, my god. E-Eren I'm cumming!"

Eren's hand became covered in white, sticky, cum. But before Eren could stop, he needed to get release. Flipping their position quickly, the taller lied on his back with Levi straddling his hips, but they were still connected.

"Ride me." Even though this was the smaller's first time, the brunet thought giving him some control would be good. This was also Eren's favourite position and it would help him get closer to release.

"I-I don't know what to do," Levi stuttered.

Eren put his hands on the boy's waste and coaxed him to lift up. Levi understood what he was being shown to do, and slowly lifted himself up on Eren's cock and sat back down.

"That's it." The brunet said softly.

He continued to lift himself up and down with Eren's hands guiding him. This position felt much different from the other one. Levi was mostly in control because he was the one who dictated the speed. Until the dominant boy pulled Levi's chest down to his own and placed his hands on Levi's plump ass. He got tired of the slow pace and decided to take over once again. He then began thrusting up inside Levi again at an extremely fast pace.

Levi felt overstimulated, his head was also spinning, but he thought he might cum for a second time. He realized that Eren hadn't cum yet, so he tightened himself up in order to help him.

Eren squeezed his ass with his hands so tightly that there would probably be hand prints on him when this was over. Levi was tight around his cock and it felt perfect. He continued slamming into Levi until he released his milky cum inside the condom. It would have been even better to cum straight inside Levi, but he would take what he could get.

After Eren caught his breath, he asked Levi a question with an answer he was afraid to here. "Did you regret that, Levi." He said softly. He really hoped Levi didn't.

"No. It was amazing, Eren. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Levi."

Levi couldn't regret his choice. He was so glad that he waited to give his virginity to Eren because it was totally worth it in the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may post more pieces of crap in this au...  
> This wasn't proof read, sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
